The Fan-Fiction Show #1
by Klingon
Summary: a show about ... uhhh ... fan-fiction


THE FAN-FICTION SHOW The Crossover/Rip-off Show With Klingon and Pikachu 

Announcer : Hello, and welcome to the Fan-Fic show with Pikachu and Klingon ! 

Klingon : Did you threaten the announcer again ? 

Pikachu : Sorry, I couldn't resist ! 

Klingon : death by bad fan-fic for you, announcer boy ! 

Announcer : No ! I'll give you the secret sauce ! I surrender ! 

Pikachu : What the hell ? What does that have to do with anything ? 

Announcer : It was Bob, the universal janitor ! He made me do it ! 

Pikachu : I knew a rip-off was coming up somewhere ! 

Klingon : Today, we have Ax the andalite 

Pikachu : And, we have Ash Kattchem the moron from Pokemon, 

Klingon : Aveen-Klauut-Volvev, from the Andalite Affair, 

Pikachu : And an Anonymous Romulan as a plot filler. 

Klingon : This is all brought to you by Plot-holes. 

Pikachu falls through a plot-hole 

Klingon : Never Fails. 

A second Pikachu falls from the sky 

Pikachu : Now, please welcome Ax ! 

Ax : Hello, I am happy to be on his two dimensional form of entertainment ! 

Pikachu : Yes and soon you won't 

Klingon : Shouldn't he talking in thought-speech ? 

Pikachu : Yes, but we can't afford it, we're on budget here. 

Klingon : Ax, Stop eating the carpet ! 

Ax : But its tasty ! Do you have any Salt and Grease ? 

Pikachu : He's over the edge. 

Klingon : He's lost the will to live ! 

Pikachu : So Ax, tell us about yourself. 

Ax goes on to explain entire story 

Klingon : Well Ax, we have a surprise for you ! 

Pikachu : Visser 3 come on out ! 

Visser 3 walks on to stage 

Crowd cheers as he walks 

Visser 3 : They love me, they really love me ! 

Pikachu : Actually, We bribed them. 

Klingon : Just don't tell them it was monopoly money ! 

Aximilli : Piece of Yeerk Shit ! 

Visser 3 : Hey ! Yeerks don't Shit ! 

Aximilli : Are you sure ? 

Visser 3 : That would explain the crappy controller- Fanfic authors. 

Pikachu : A list of current fan-fic author-controllers. 

Klingon : Mewkablue 

Pikachu : Who has written about 10 stories 

Klingon : and have yet to get rating over 3.40, 

Pikachu : Metaphor Man 

Klingon : Who wrote a two-line, 

Pikachu : without sense and no meaning, 

Klingon : all-caps Fanfic that sucked more ass 

Pikachu : than ass its self and was crappier than crap, 

Klingon : Shitter than shit and Chitter than chit ! 

Ax : But was that yeerk shit or regular shit ? 

Pikachu : We never examined it too closely . 

Klingon : To avoid being trapped in crappy fan-fiction. 

Visser 3 : You exposed my top agents, Nooo ! 

Ax : This was pointless, very pointless. 

Pikachu : Yes, it was. On to our next guest , Ash Kattchem ! 

Ash walks on to stage and gets a seat, after two seconds, he falls off. 

Visser 3 : Ha Ha Ha ! Take that you lunchbag ! 

Ash : No Fair, I'm the pokemon master ! 

Pikachu : Sure, you are. Now stay still like a good boy so mommy can change your diaper and it'll be all better. 

Ash : Hey ! Stop making fun of me ! I'm a pokemon master ! 

Klingon : That's getting old, mashed potato-ass. 

Pikachu : Listen up, you suck and you pokemon suck. Your pokemon couldn't kill a yeerk in 4 days and your a crybaby. 

Klingon : We're running out of seats and we need to bring our next guest ! 

Pikachu : Don't Worry ! I've got it all covered ! 

Ash falls though a plot-hole and two more seats come out 

Visser 3 : A fair trade 

Pikachu : and the plot-hole was being generous ! 

Klingon :Now our next guest, Aveen-Klauut-Volvev from the Andalite Affair! 

Pikachu : wait, you didn't finish that fan-fic, its still on your hard drive ! 

Klingon : Oh yeah, sorry Aveen ! 

Aveen : No problem, Klingon ! 

Pikachu : Bring out the Romulan ! 

A Romulan walks out and sits down 

Romulan : Hello 

Pikachu : Hello Sub-Commander, Show us what you do ! 

Romulan starts break-dancing on the stage floor, Break-dancing causes a plot-hole and Romulan falls through. 

Pikachu : Well, that's the show 

Klingon : Brought to by plot-holes. 

Pikachu : Oh Shit ! 

Pikachu falls through a plot-hole 

Klingon : Never fails, I told you ! 

Third Pikachu from the sky 

Pikachu : And also brought to by 

Klingon : Break-Dancing Romulans Inc. 

Pikachu : You have entered the Triangle Zone, 

Pikachu : You will suffer a horrible death, 

Pikachu : by a thousand and fifty-three paper cuts ! 

Audience Member : I Don't think that was in the brochure ! 

Audience Member 2 : I want a Refund ! 

Audience Member 3 : Yeah, me too ! Micheal Jackson Rulez !!!!! 

Pikachu : Head for the hills ! 

Pikachu : Here have some brochures ! 

Pikachu throws brochures 

Audience Members 1 & 2 die by thousand and fifty-three paper cuts 

Audience Member 3 avoid death by grabbing his nuts like Micheal Jackson 

THE END 


End file.
